


You Are Will Graham and You Are a Man. That is All That Matters.

by enbymurderhusbands



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Also I Don't Even Know How I Could Put Her in if I Did, Autistic Will Graham, Chilton is kinda a dick, Dysphoria, Everything is the same until Naka-choko, Gender Dysphoria, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, I'm now realizing the time I'm putting this in is kinda ironic, M/M, Oops, Past Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Randall didn't feel comfy in his body, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Will Graham, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will gets high as fuck, Will is dumb and I love him, Will kills Randall, a few of these tags may be bullshit, abigail hobbs is dead, and neither does Will here, and this is right after, because like, does Hannibal is gay?, haven't decided yet, haven't finalized yet, just mentioned, okay Alana/Hannibal may be more than mentioned, once again, so rip Abigail Hobbs, sorry I'm too lazy to put her in, very briefly, would be a pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbymurderhusbands/pseuds/enbymurderhusbands
Summary: Will comes out to Hannibal as trans ftm by asking him to take care of him after he has top surgery. This happens almost right after Randall Tier, starting when Margot goes to him to get an heir.
Relationships: Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	You Are Will Graham and You Are a Man. That is All That Matters.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright started writing this on my monthly dysphoria week and I kinda really like it. I am nonbinary (afab), not a trans man so I may fuck up idk, please tell me if I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will can't give Margot an heir and he comes out to Hannibal by asking him to help him after he gets top surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started editing this, had a breakdown, bon appetite
> 
> I think there will be one or two more chapters after but I may like it too much and continue

“Are you scarred?” Margot is looking at Will intently, obviously up to something. “More than I probably know.”

“I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.” Will’s stomach aches as he responds, dysphoria evident, “I don’t have the right parts for your proclivities, Margot.” She begins to unbutton her shirt, Will moving to stop her by putting his hands on hers, “Margot. No. You’re clearly onto something and I am uncomfortable, I don’t care if you trust me. You don’t actually want this, you know that.” His heartbeat was spiking, scared for her to find out the most prominent actual reason.

Margot starts buttoning her shirt back up, taking deep breaths. “Margot. What were you planning.” A single tear rolls down her cheek, Will watching concerned, “I wanted to get pregnant. I need an heir, not one with my brother” She gives a small laugh, wiping her tears and moving to leave.

“Margot I-” he sighs, trying to control his breathing, “I don’t have the ability to give you that.” She turns clearly confused, trying to make eye contact. “I don’t have the right parts. I’m trans. Please, please don’t tell Hannibal.”

“Oh. Alright. Goodnight Will.” She briskly walks out, no other words said. Will moves to his bed, utterly exhausted and somewhat panicked, Winston joining. He quickly falls asleep, not even bothering to take his binder off.

Margot is sitting across Hannibal, numb, “I tried to have sex with one of your patients. Will Graham. How does that make you feel?” He takes a moment to register this, “Curious. Will Graham is not a lesbian.” Margot sighs, “no he is not. However he is attracted to women, it seems something was holding him back.”

“Did he tell you why?” Hannibal has a few ideas but none of them seem right. She looks down, contemplating whether to tell him, “yes he did. however, it is not my place to tell.” The rest of her session goes by quickly, distraught at her plan not working and Hannibal just wanting to talk to Will.

Will wakes to a call at 8:30. He assumes it’s Jack but seeing it’s not, he remembers what’s happening in a week. “Hello?” - “Hello. Is this Will Graham?” He stims a bit, excited, “yes I’m him.”

“Alright hello Will, you’re scheduled for top surgery next week but we have an opening for Wednesday, 4 days from now at 10:45 if that would work for you.” He’s stunned for a moment, not believing it’s happening so soon. “Yes that would work, thank you so much.”

“No problem Will, we’ll see you then.” Will excitedly stims, so happy for it to be happening so soon. He calls Jack, letting him know he won’t be available for at least a week.

Jack picks up after the fourth ring, “hi yes Jack sorry to bother but I won’t be available for at least a week after Monday, I’m sorry but it’s very important for me to not do much. Also, I’ll be high as fuck on pain relievers probably.” Jack hums, upset Will would be preoccupied but understanding, “top surgery moved earlier?”

Will violently nods before realizing Jack can’t see him, “yes I’m so excited, thank you for helping me pay for it, I’m forever in your debt.” Jack doesn’t say anything for a moment, thinking, “won’t you need someone to watch over you? Unfortunately, the only person I can think of is Hannibal but you aren’t out to him, and it’s dangerous with our current plans. If you go to him just please be careful.”

“Of course Jack. I kind of forgot about probably needing someone to watch over me. I’ll think about it. Bye Jack, thank you so much.” He gets out of bed, immediately feeling pain in his back and ribs, cursing himself for sleeping in his binder. He takes it off, letting his dogs out after. He prepares their food, bringing them back in, and going to shower while they eat.

He looks in the mirror before he gets in, feeling relief in how his chest will be accurate to his body in less than 80 hours. He showers quickly, avoiding looking down the entire time.

When Will gets out, he puts on a simple sports bra, wanting to give his lungs a break but uncomfortable at the strong dysphoria. He dresses comfortably, deciding to stay in until he goes to Hannibal’s later, having to get back in his binder then.

He relaxes the whole day, cuddling with his pack, reading. At 5:30 he gets dressed to go to Hannibal’s house, wincing at the pain when he puts his binder back on. He thinks about going back to the bra and wearing something loose but realizing he’ll be very uncomfortable in front of others, Will stays in the binder. At about 5:50 he gets in his car to go to Hannibal’s house.

Hannibal hears a knock on his door at 6:59, smiling at the expected visitor, already having made dinner for two. He opens the door, smiling at seeing Will, avoiding eye contact. “Hello Will, you’re lucky I made enough dinner for two.” Hannibal moves to the side to let Will in, hanging up the other’s coat. “Why don’t you go sit in the dining room, I’ll get the food.” He doesn’t allow Will time to ask questions, walking away.

Will doesn’t immediately move, just stands blinking a few times, eventually moving to the dining room, already set for two. He sits, bewildered, making eye contact as Hannibal walks in with plates. He explains the dish, pouring wine into the two glasses, and sits across Will.

He takes a few bites, not commenting on how good it is in his confused state. He can feel Hannibal looking at him, trying to gauge where Will is. Will looks up to make eye contact, “how exactly did you know I was coming?” Hannibal can smell and sense the fear and confusion radiating off of him, not quite understanding the fear.

“I had an appointment with Margot today and assumed you would want to talk about it.” Will’s heart rate speeds up, his breath caught in his throat. He looks down, blinking a few times. “Wh- uh what exactly did she say? I know there’s the whole patient confidentiality thing but uh-” Hannibal cuts him off, “since it pertains to you, I think it’s appropriate to share. She just said she went to try and get an heir, failing to do so as you did not want to partake in the activity. She did not tell me why, saying it wasn’t her place to share. I won’t push you to share myself, but if you wish to, I am always here for you of course.”

Will nods, choosing not to say anything, the rest of the meal going in slightly uncomfortable silence. They finish, bringing their plates to the sink, Hannibal turning to Will, not planning on washing the dishes until he gets out what he’s holding back. “Could we uh, move to your study, maybe?” Hannibal nods, “of course Will.” He leads the other to the room, Will leaning on the desk, fiddling with his fingers, looking at anything but Hannibal. “Okay um I don’t really know where to start, and this may make you think differently of me and I accept it if you don’t want to talk to me anymore or anything-” 

“William I can’t think of a single thing that could make me want to abandon you.” Will jolts, thinking of his plan with Jack, shaking his head before continuing, “anyway uh you can say no of course, please don’t feel pressured please but I have a surgery on Wednesday and it may take me a while to recover. You were a surgeon and I won’t have any clue what I’m doing, despite all my research and also I’ll be high as fuck which could be very dangerous to me,” he’s rambling, Hannibal moves to put his hand on the other’s shoulder, grounding the other and causing him to pause and make eye contact.

“I can always help. However, I do need to know what surgery if I’m to know how to help.” Will looks away again, “um. Again, you may think differently of me and I’m sorry but um.” He takes a deep breath, tries to make eye contact but fails, resting his gaze on Hannibal’s chin. “Top surgery. Female to male…” His eyes snap to search Hannibal’s face, trying to read any emotion or response. Hannibal just smiles, “alright, you’ll need hopefully no more than 2 weeks, I of course can help you.

Will blinks, relieved but shocked at the simple answer. “You don’t think any differently of me? Wait did you already know from when you drugged me or when I was in the hospital after Jack shot me or something? Or when I was in the hospital when Georgia was there? Why are you being so accepting, did you already know?” He’s repeating himself, skeptical at the very kind response.

“I did not already know my dear Will, I would not breach your privacy like that.” Anger flashes through Will, “oh so you can shove an ear down my throat, hide my encephalitis and drug me, but you draw the line at changing my clothing?” Hannibal feels a pang of regret, accidentally dropping his mask for a moment.

Will immediately regrets the jab, “I- sorry. Well, I’m not sorry but just- thank you I guess for not… I don’t understand the kind response though, it feels very foreign.” Hannibal raises an eyebrow, curious, “Will I have no reason to treat you any differently, you are still Will Graham, a very intelligent man. I know you don’t like physical contact too much, but would you like a hug?” Will is overcome with emotions, relief, happiness, a bit of anxiety, he nods, his eyes watering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay cool, hope you enjoyed
> 
> comments or kudos or anything is very appreciated, and you will receive a cookie and a pat on the head in response
> 
> for some reason i dunno


End file.
